1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and method of connecting a call thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in order to connect a received call, if a send key of a mobile communication terminal in an open status is pressed or if a closed status of the mobile communication terminal is changed into an open status, the mobile communication terminal connects the received call.
In particular, it is inconvenient that the mobile communication terminal should be open to connect the received call.
In order to transmit a call to an external terminal, the mobile communication terminal in the open status receives a phone number of the external terminal and then transmits a call to the external terminal.
In particular, it is inconvenient that the mobile communication terminal should be open to transmit the call.
And, the mobile communication terminal is essentially equipped with an antenna for transmitting and/or receiving radio signals, and a speaker and microphone enabling communication.
Normally, the microphone is provided to a lower part of the mobile communication terminal to be located in the vicinity of a user's mouth in the course of the communication. And, according to a downsizing tendency of a terminal, the antenna is provided within the mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, the lower part of the mobile communication terminal.
However, if the antenna is provided within the lower part of the mobile communication terminal, it is difficult to secure a space for arranging the antenna and the microphone.